Studio Networks
Studio Networks '''(formerly known as '''Mas Media '''and Quintana Media Group') is an American worldwide mass media conglomerate owned by the United Broadcasting Service and headquartered at the JPMorgan Chase-Studio Networks Tower in Downtown Houston, Texas, United States. It is the successor of the Rodriguez-Baughman Media, who filed for bankruptcy in December 2014 and dissoved on April 24, 2016. History Launched in May 2016, Studio, then known as Mas Media is the successor of Rodriguez-Baughman Media, who filed for bankruptcy in July 2015 after announcing they owed $1.7 billion in debt. On June 2, 2018, UBS Corp announced that it will acquire Mas Media. It was approved by Alopeztruj2000 on June 12, and it was completed a few days later. '''Rebranding as "Quintana Media Group"' On October 28, 2018, Mas Media announced that they'll rename themselves to a better name. According to Armando Raul Quintana, the CEO of the company, the name "Mas Media" confused a lot of people and they would ask if that was Mass Media or More Media (since "Más" is Spanish for "More"). On October 31, Mas Media has announced that they'll rename themselves to Quintana Media, named after the CEO of the company. Mas Media became Quintana Media Group on November 22, 2018. Due to declining health, Raul Quintana resigned as chairman on April 19, 2019. Quintana promoted Kyla Lawrence as the new CEO of the company. Lawrence, along with her station KYLA-FM in Sacramento, moved to Houston. Studio Networks Three months after Lawrence became CEO, she announced that Quintana Media Group would rebrand as Studio Networks, taking the brand of its Studio.fm service. Quintana became Studio Networks on July 26, 2019. As mentioned before, Studio owns and operates Studio.fm (formerly Mas Radio), an online streaming service for its radio stations. List of Radio Stations Below is a list of radio stations that are owned by Studio Networks. Arizona Phoenix * KXLN-FM 107.5 - Spanish CHR * KUNP 92.7 - Regional Mexican * KMXP 94.1 - Hot AC * KWRD 105.3 - Spanish Hot AC * KGLO 98.9 - Top 40 * KXJM 102.1 - Urban CHR Yuma * KRRC 97.7 - Adult Hits * KYSQ 102.3 - Top 40 * KYZZ 101.1 - Country * KIMV-FM 97.1 - News/Talk * KIMV (AM) 1380 - News/Talk California Fresno * KYOT 94.1 - Adult Hits * KVAF 104.5 - Spanish CHR * KCLS 106.9 - Top 40 * KZFN 97.7 - Sports * KJFA-FM 102.9 - Regional Mexican * KCHK 99.3 - Hot AC * KJFA 1480 - Tropical Los Angeles * KLBA 104.9 - Spanish CHR * KMVA 96.5 - Rhythmic Hot AC * KQBU 102.1 - Regional Mexican * KLMP 99.3 - Top 40 * KFZR 107.9 - Dance * KXTU 97.9 - Spanish Hot AC * KALA 890 - Spanish News/Talk Sacramento * KHQT 106.5 - Top 40 * KIYA-FM 96.7 - Rhythmic AC * KMMX 93.5 - Spanish CHR * KSMT 97.9 - Spanish Hot AC * KWMV-FM 100.3 - Hot AC * KSPN 102.1 - Sports San Diego * KLHT 91.9 - Spanish CHR * KALC 93.3 - Top 40 * KDLE 103.7 - Spanish Hot AC * KSTR 98.9 - Urban AC * KLEY-FM 106.1 - Regional Mexican * KMVI-FM 94.9 - Rhythmic Hot AC San Francisco * KIHT 107.9 - Top 40 * KNEU 96.3 - Hot AC * KTRO 102.1 - Spanish Hot AC * KVVX 94.9 - Spanish CHR * KBTY 103.9 - Urban CHR * KLAT 910 - Sports Colorado Denver * KCHI-FM 100.9 - Top 40 * KZRX 107.5 - Dance Florida Jacksonville * WGRA 94.5 - Hot AC * WMOV-FM 102.7 - Top 40 * WLHT 95.9 - Spanish CHR * WBSO 105.1 - Spanish Hot AC * WAMR 1380 - Sports Miami * WAMI-FM 100.5 - Top 40 * WJMN 107.9 - Urban CHR * WXDJ 95.7 - Rhythmic Classic Hits * WRTO 97.3 - Spanish CHR * WQBA-FM 103.9 - Cubaton * WKIA 102.3 - Spanish Hot AC/Tropical * WQBA 1140 - Spanish News/Talk Tampa * WXOS 101.1 - Spanish CHR * WZNG 106.3 - Dance * WBBT 95.3 - Urban CHR * WRMP 107.5 - Top 40 * WTBZ 104.1 - Alternative Rock * WDES-FM 96.5 - Tropical * WDES 940 - Spanish Sports Georgia Atlanta * WRTL 97.3 - Top 40 * WARK-FM 94.5 - Alternative * WCHC-FM 103.3 - Country * WBLX-FM 92.9 - Mainstream Urban * WTHN 103.7 - Urban CHR * WNNN 99.9 - Spanish Top 40 * WJOI 690 - Urban Gospel Liberty Liberty City * WLXO 107.5 - Spanish Hot AC * WPRC-FM 93.3 - Spanish CHR * WRSE-FM 99.5 - Dance * WXSS 104.9 - Top 40 * WMVN 103.7 - Rhythmic Hot AC * WPRC-AM 1510 - Tropical Louisiana New Orleans * KXMG 93.3 - Dance * WKKT 106.3 - Top 40 * WLBE-FM 98.7 - Classic Hits Maryland Washington DC * WADC 96.3 - Alternative * WDCR 97.5 - Top 40 * WKXA 105.1 - Rhythmic AC Michigan Detroit * WKZL 107.5 - Top 40 * WDBT 93.3 - Urban CHR * WLLZ 98.7 - Classic Rock Steelport * WSKS-FM 103.5 - Top 40 * WCIA 101.1 - Alternative Rock * WKEA 107.9 - Rhythmic AC * WZNA 104.7 - Top 40 * WGME-FM 106.3 - Sports Stilwater * WWMY-FM 95.1 - Hot AC * WZMP 93.9 - Top 40 * WSLW-FM 107.5 - Urban CHR * WATR 104.9 - Adult Album Alternative Minnesota Minneapolis * KSSR 94.5 - Hot AC Missouri St. Louis * KZER-FM 95.9 - Top 40 Nevada Las Vegas * KRTM 94.5 - Spanish CHR * KEBN 92.3 - Regional Mexican * KVNW 98.3 - Top 40 * KDLA 99.9 - Spanish Hot AC * KUBT 100.7 - Urban CHR * KMVN 101.9 - Rhythmic Hot AC * KSPA 103.1- Adult Hits New Jersey Atlantic City * WALC 107.7 - Top 40 New York Adventure Bay * WABM 99.3 - Spanish CHR * WAMX-FM 91.9 - Hot AC New York City * WMXA-FM 93.5 - Spanish CHR * WPAT-FM 102.7 - Alternative Rock * WXNY-FM 101.1 - Spanish Hot AC * WKTR 107.9 - Hot AC * WYBT 105.1 - Urban CHR * WFYR-FM 92.7 - Top 40 * WMXA (AM) 1590 - Spanish CHR North Carolina Charlotte * WRNB 99.9 - Mainstream Urban * WCRB 96.7 - Hot AC * WKQL-FM 92.3 - Classic Hits Raleigh * WRDU-FM 105.7 - Adult Album Alternative * WJKA 92.1 - Rhythmic AC * WRGI 97.5 - Top 40 * WAFN 104.3 - Sports Sunset Beach * WXHD 95.3 - Top 40 Ohio Cincinati * WGSR 105.3 - Hot AC * WSPK 106.5 - Urban AC Cleveland * WKYA 98.9 - Rhythmic AC * WNOU 104.7 - Top 40 * WMGE-FM 100.5 - Spanish CHR * WCOA-FM 95.1 - Adult Album Alternative Oklahoma Oklahoma City * KYOK-FM 100.1 - Hot AC * KPRR 97.5 - Rhythmic Top 40 * KBSO 105.3 - Spanish Hot AC * KZMY 94.7 - Adult Contemporary * KOL-AM 840 - Sports Tulsa * KTBZ 103.7 - Alternative * KVIV 107.5 - Spanish CHR * KNAH 98.7 - Country * KGSP 100.3 - Hot AC * KRDL-FM 105.3 - Sports * KRDL 1080 - News/Talk Pennsylvania Philadelphia * WEMP 95.1 - Top 40 * WQHP 102.5 - Adult Contemporary * WYBZ 92.3 - Alternative * WSDO 107.9 - Spanish CHR/Hot AC Rhode Island Providence * WMJC 96.1 - Classic Rock * WRNQ 92.9 - Rhythmic Hot AC a * WLMX 107.3 - Spanish CHR * WWBX-FM 101.5 - Urban Contemporary * WIVR 104.7 - Adult Album Alternative a * WSUN (AM) 780 - Oldies San Andreas Los Santos * KLJK-FM 104.5 - Spanish CHR * KNWR-FM 103.9 - Top 40 * KMOV-FM 107.7 - Rhythmic Hot AC * KELF-FM 106.5 - Regional Mexican * KVES-FM 92.5 - Spanish Hot AC * K221LS 92.1 - 90s Dance * KVES-AM 1320 - Spanish News/Talk South Carolina Myrtle Beach * WXHT 93.9 - Top 40 * WJJK 102.7 - Adult Hits * WESN-FM 100.3 - Sports Texas Amarillo * KWLI 105.7 - Top 40 * KLHS 107.9 - Spanish CHR Austin * KLAT-FM 102.5 - Spanish CHR * KLVS 94.9 - Adult Album Alternative * KPWW 103.7 - Top 40 * KSFA 98.3 - Soft AC Beaumont * KTCX 102.9 - Spanish CHR * KBPA 97.5 - Hot AC * KZXY 94.1 - Top 40 * KTBT 101.3 - Urban CHR * KGRT 96.7 - Classic Hits Brinson * KRXZ 100.3 - Spanish CHR * KQNI 93.9 - Top 40 * KTEO 98.7 - Regional Mexican Corpus Christi * KDGT 96.5 - Spanish CHR * KQFM 107.1 - Hot AC * KKRZ 97.9 - Top 40 Dallas/Fort Worth * KROA 95.7 - Spanish CHR * KTNW 92.1 - Top 40 * KDMG 102.1 - Urban AC * KFZO 100.3 - Regional Mexican * KEXX 93.3 - Spanish Hot AC * KMVK 107.5 - Rhythmic Hot AC * KZNS-FM 97.9 - Rhythmic CHR * KDPO 1690 - Spanish Sports Houston * KMIA 96.5 - Spanish CHR * KXIX 101.9 - Top 40 * KESL 106.1 - Spanish Hot AC * KLEI-FM 102.3 - Regional Mexican * KFZJ 104.5 - Dance * KYLA 102.9 - Hot AC * KSPK 107.3 - Adolescent CHR Junction San Antonio * KSAT-FM 107.9 - Spanish Hot AC * KVVA 104.1 - Spanish CHR * KYLD 92.9 - Urban CHR * KLIV 92.3 - Rhythmic Hot AC * KXFM 97.5 - Top 40 * KTJN 1450 - Tejano Virginia Richmond * WRMD 104.9 - Top 40 * WXXI 97.7 - Alternative * WHHH 96.3 - Urban CHR * WMGL 92.5 - Classic Hits * WWW-FM 100.3 - Hot AC * WESN 940 - Sports Wuhu Archipelago * WLAM-FM 96.1 - Spanish CHR * WHSR 92.1 - Hot AC * WEVO-FM 94.9 - Dance a Also serves Boston, Massachusetts See Also Studio Networks in FTVS Fandom. __FORCETOC__ Category:Mas Media Category:Miami Category:Florida Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:Lists Category:Quintana Media Group Category:Studio Networks